


Surprise, Surprise

by Death_Scimitar



Series: Gundam SeeD [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Scimitar/pseuds/Death_Scimitar
Summary: Seifer is a shitload of surprises.
Series: Gundam SeeD [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Surprise, Surprise

Seifer crossed his arms over his chest, letting his fingers tap against his bicep. Shifting his weight, he felt Hyperion readjust and it sent a sense of normalcy. Since staring down a 15-year-old who matched his annoyed sneer down to the eye-twitch and the slight lilt to the corner of his mouth wasn’t normal enough. It was like staring into a fucking mirror, if he was about 10 inches shorter, had slanted eyes, and black hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. Yeah, completely normal. “I’m surprised you didn’t go with the chicken-wuss for hand-to-hand,”

A thin black eyebrow arched. “Martial arts are something I can slip into anytime, since Dincht always seems ready for a spar.” He crouched low and held his blade out—the thick blade was curved with a simple pommel—while a  _ condescending _ smirk tilted his lips. “C’mon, Almasy, you’re the only one around who seems to be competent with a blade. I need the practice.”

Seifer lifted Hyperion away from his waist and pointed it at him, his finger resting on the trigger. “This is not just a blade, Chang.” He tried to surpass the smirk but was only able to match it. Charging forward, he swung his gunblade right into the block Chang had put up, pulling the trigger as he attacked. The normal ammo went off as soon as the two blades connected.

Chang stumbled back, quickly finding his footing again while his eyes narrowed further. “I figured there had to be something more to your weapon, especially with the strange hilt.” He brushed off the singed fabric of his tank top.

“I’m just a shitload of surprises.” Seifer sneered; a little annoyed the blow didn’t leave the teen staggering.

“Noted.”

Chang charged forward in a move reminiscent of one Squall Leonhart. As much as Seifer wanted to cast Fire, he did manage to refrain from it, if only because Chang and the others still hadn’t quite grasped onto the concept of magic. The force behind Chang’s strike was more than he had expected though. It had even forced him back a couple of inches. He turned the blade aside and went for the follow-through, but Chang had already ducked underneath the attack.

Seifer let out a curse. He continued his momentum and came back around just as Chang went for a stab at his side. The length of their blades grinded against each other and they glared over the width of steel and a few scant inches.

Chang smirked.

Then he was gone.

Seifer did the only thing he could think of; he pulled the trigger.

When he opened his eyes, he found Fuijin staring down at him. The grass was tickling the skin of his arms and his lungs burned. Seifer rolled over and started coughing.

“IDIOT.”

Seifer glanced over and found Raijin steadying Chang, “Take it easy, y’know?” who was sitting up just a few feet away. Soot streaked his face and wisps of his hair had escaped the severe tie. As if feeling eyes on him, Chang whipped his head around and glared at Seifer. Though the sudden movement didn’t do him any good if the way he dropped his head into his hand was any cue to go by.

_ Serves him right, _ Seifer thought.

“THINKING?” Fuijin snapped and cuffed Seifer on the ear.

“I wasn’t going to lose?” His mouth seemed to answer before he could really think of a response.

“IDIOT!”

Maybe she was right, if by the way she punched him was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at humor. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
